


Us not Over

by InLoveSJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveSJ/pseuds/InLoveSJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka setelah tujuh tahun terpisah, saling memendam ucapan maaf dan membendung kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us not Over

Jisoo meneliti asap tipis yang menguar dari cangkir putih dalam genggamannya, kakinya bergerak tidak pasti, gelisah. Ia Menggigiti bibirnya yang kering, menarik nafas perlahan dan mencoba tenang. Lee Jihoon menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, seolah mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jisoo tersenyum tipis, kini membuang pandangan pada kaca di sampingnya yang memantulkan wajahnya yang pucat.

 

 _Ia tidak mungkin akan baik-baik saja_. Jisoo ingin berlari dari tempat ini, menutup telinganya dari hingar bingar orang-orang yang terus berbicara menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Jisoo ingin menghilangkan lilitan tak kasat mata yang mencekik seluruh tubuhnya. Ia dibuat susah bernafas dan sulit bergerak, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada cangkir, berdeham keras untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

 

"Kudengar Wonwoo akan segera menikah," ucap seorang wanita didepannya. Kim Hyemi. Salah satu wanita teman sekelasnya yang berwajah manis namun terkesan tomboy walau tubuhnya sudah dilapisi gaun berpotongan anggun.

 

"Ya. Dengan saudaramu. Bukan begitu, Jisoo-a?" Sehun menatapnya, meneguk kopinya yang tinggal setengah. Lelaki sepucat bulan itu mengirimi Jisoo senyuman tipis, mengangkat cangkir kopinya angkuh. Garis wajahnya murni keangkuhan, mulut penuh kesopanan bangsawan dan perilaku sesantun putra Raja.

 

Jisoo yang awalnya tak tertarik kini menoleh, ia mengangguk. Memutari cangkirnya dengan gugup.

 

"Wah… dunia sempit sekali," ujar Jongin. Ia mengapit cigarete di antara bibirnya. Berbeda dari Oh Sehun. Kim Jongin adalah lelaki dengan penampilan berandal, pandangannya malas dan diisi oleh cemoohan. Perilakunya serampangan, nyeleneh, tipe sahabat sejati.

 

"Ya, seperti Jihoon yang pada akhirnya memilih menikah dengan Soonyoung." keluh Sehun. "padahal Jihoon sudah menjadi target pacar idamanku sejak aku berada ditingkat satu." lanjutnya sambil melirik Jihoon yang hanya tertawa. Soonyoung mendengus pelan.

 

"Siapa juga yang percaya dengan mu, brat." Desis Jihoon kejam, menggamit lengan Soonyoung secepat kilat dan meriuhkan seruan bernada ramai di sekeliling meja mereka.

 

"Bagaimana dengan _Uri Jisoo_?" Tanya Jongin. Mengepulkan asap tipis dari sela bibirnya. Jongin nenyunggingkan senyuman menggoda yang bisa membuat wanita mana saja berteriak dengan lutut lemas.

 

Mendengar namanya disebut Jisoo mendadak mengangkat wajah, menatapi satu-persatu orang yang menatapnya penasaran.

 

"Aku?" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. Ia meneguk kopinya yang sudah dingin.

 

"Ini sudah tujuh tahun. Betah sekali menjomblo selama itu. Apa kau tidak berniat mengencani anak didikmu?" cerca Soonyoung dengan nada indah.

 

"Si bejat satu ini." Jongin berdecak. "Jisoo itu guru taman kanak-kanak, bajingan. Mana mungkin dia mengencani anak didiknya sendiri."

 

"Hei, Kim Jongin. Jisoo sudah resmi menjadi guru SMA bulan lalu." Sehun menatap Jongin kesal. "Dan Apa salahnya punya pacar brondong?"

 

"Otakmu yang salah," timpal Jongin tak perduli.

 

"Apa kau masih menyukai _dia_ , Jisoo-a?" Kini Hyemi yang bertanya setelah melerai pertengkaran Sehun dan Jongin.

 

Jisoo melirik Jihoon yang menatap lurus tak mau membantu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, sebagian teman-temannya memang sudah menikah atau paling tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Jisoo tersenyum kikuk mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya yang belum sama sekali membawa siapapun ke acara reuni kecil mereka.

 

"Aku masih seperti ini," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

 

"Sendiri seperti ini," koreksi Jongin. Tersenyum pada Jisoo yang membungkam mulutnya.

 

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Seungcheol? Ia belum tiba juga." Hyemi bertanya tanpa melihat air muka Jisoo yang membeku. Mengecek jam tangan dengan raut kesal.

 

Nama itu begitu mempengaruhinya, dampaknya cukup untuk mematikan seluruh kerja sel-sel ditubuhnya. Terbukti dengan ia yang terdiam kaku tak bergerak beberapa detik. Jantungnya, _astaga_ jantungnya sakit sekali. Ingatannya terlempar ke masa lalu. _Tujuh tahun lalu_. Punggung pemuda itu yang menjauhinya, raut murka namun penuh kasih sayang. Kepalan tangan yang memerangkap tubuhnya, desis marahnya. Semuanya. Setiap detailnya terekam jelas di otaknya.

 

"Jisoo?" Tegur Jihoon. Menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut. Jisoo terbangun. Ia tersenyum lemah. Lalu kembali memalingkan wajah menatap kaca. _Ia tidak siap._ Harusnya ia tidak datang malam ini. Tidak.

 

Mereka kembali membuka obrolan, meninggalkan Jisoo yang terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Jisoo masih tak bisa menapak jelas. Ia masih melayang. Tidak tahu kemana lamunan dapat membawanya. Terutama kejadian tujuh tahun lalu.

 

"Hey! Maaf aku terlambat!"

 

Jisoo tak berani menoleh. Hati dan tubuhnya sepakat untuk bersikap tenang. Tubuhnya kembali kaku seperti batu, dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana kabar jantungnya. Saat seru rendah orang-orang menyapa pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya nama itu berdendang tak karuan.

 

"Choi Seungcheol! Kemana saja _kauuuu_?!" Teriak hyemin.

 

"Wow, kau makin tampan saja," sapa Jihoon.

 

"Apa laut membuat mu nampak lebih tan? Atau mataku saja?" Canda Sooyoung.

 

"Hei, Kapten!" goda Sehun.

 

"Sial bagaimana bisa akhirnya kau memakai seragam keren seperti ini?" gerutu Jongin.

 

Dan pemuda itu hanya tertawa, meringis saat Jihoon dan Hyemi mencubit pipinya yang tirus. Jisoo masih tak berani menoleh. Ia menatap kaca di samping tubuhnya kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Jisoo mengangkat wajah, ia kini dapat melihat pemuda itu sangat jelas dari pantulan kaca.

 

Jihoon benar, ia semakin tampan. Dengan rambutnya yang kini berwarna hitam. Dan Soonyoung benar, kulit pemuda itu semakin coklat, mungkin karena berteman dengan sinat matahari juga air laut. Lelaki itu yang sibuk meladeni ocehan teman-temannya tiba-tiba saja menemukan matanya. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik. Tetapi cukup bagi Jisoo untuk merasakan matanya memanas. Cukup untuk detakan jantungnya yang bertalu tak karuan. Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengalihkan matanya. Tak mau lagi menatap Jisoo.

 

"Hey! Sapa Seungcheol, Jisoo-a." Jihoon menyikutnya. Jisoo menggeram kecil, ia berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan rahang mengetat. Seungcheol tersenyum memaksa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

 

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Jisoo menyerupai bisikan. Semua orang tahu bagaimana kedua orang itu berubah menjadi seperti ini. Canggung.

 

"Baik," jawab Seungcheol cepat. Terburu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jisoo. Ia memilih tempat duduk disamping Sehun, memulai percakapan seru dengan Jongin. Ia memesan kopi caramel dengan sedikit gula. Seungcheol memakai seragam khas tentara angkatan laut berwarna biru muda. Dengan pangkat Kapten tersemat di pundaknya. Ada luka garetan di sepanjang rahang menuju lehernya, Choi Seungcheol tujuh tahun lalu tidak seperti ini. Tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi lebih tegap, seramping pedang dan setajam samurai. Otot bisepnya kuat, matanya nampak awas, bertahun-tahun berada dia atas dek kapal dengan penuh kesiagaan membuatnya waspada dengan sekelilingnya melebihi orang lain, senyuman manisnya masih sama. Dengan lesung pipi menggemaskan ketika Jongin mengeluarkan kelakar konyol. Pundaknya semakin lebar, dan Jisoo penasaran bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Seungcheol jika ia memeluknya, mengubur wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher Seungcheol, menghirup aromnya yang setenang laut namun seganas ombak.

 

Jisoo tak sadar telah memperhatikan Seungcheol sedalam itu. Ia mengaduk kopinya dengan lemah, mengecap rasa pahit yang bertahan di lidahnya. Bibirnya kering, terkuak tipis mengingat ciuman Seungcheol yang lembut tujuh tahun lalu.

 

"Bagaimana denganmu, kapten?" Jongin merangkul Seungcheol. Suara itu masuk setelah satu-satunya yang ia dengar adalah tawa manis Seungcheol dan nafasnya yang teratur. "apa sudah ada yang bisa merebut hatimu?"

 

Jisoo berhenti mengaduk kopinya yang dingin. Ia menanti jawaban Seungcheol dengan dada berdebar sakit.

 

" _Heish_ , bertanya apa kau ini. Mana ada yang menolak kapten setampan dia?" Seru Hyemi.

 

Seungcheol tertawa. Ia terbatuk karena tak berhenti tertawa. Sehun menepuk punggungnya prihatin dan menawarkan Seungcheol sebotol iar mineral yang langsung ditenggak Seungcheol dengan sisa tawa bertahan di wajahnya.

 

"Aku masih sendiri," ucapnya. Ia lalu memandang Jisoo. Tepat di matanya. Seungcheol tersenyum. "Jujur, aku masih tidak bisa mencari orang lain." kata-kata itu terasa seperti bukan ditunjukan untuk Jongin yang menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Seungcheol seakan menjawabnya untuk Jisoo. Memberitahukan pada Jisoo bahwa sampai saat ini, ia belum bisa melupakan...Jisoo dan segalanya

 

"Oh, kau masih...?" Sehun melirik Jisoo dengan sudut matanya. Seungcheol kembali tertawa.

 

"Siapa yang tahu. Apa dia masih _single_?" Tanya Seungcheol pada Sehun.

 

Jisoo refleks berdeham canggung. Berdesis ke arah Jihoon yang menyikut perutnya dengan cengiran idot. Juga kedipan menggoda Jongin, Hyemi tersenyum lebar dan mengerling ke arah Seungcheol.

 

"Dia masih menyimpan hatinya untukmu, mate." Jihoon angkat suara.

 

Jisoo menyikutnya keras. Bergumam protes. "Diam, pendek"

 

"Dia hampir seperti orang gila Choi Seungcheol. Jadi jangan lakukan hal itu lagi pa—" Jihoon menjerit saat Jisoo mencubit pinggangnya kuat-kuat.

 

Jisoo beranjak berdiri. "aku mau pulang." Ia menarik handphonenya kacau.

 

"Hei, ayolah. Aku membantumu di sini." Protes Jihoon.

 

"Jangan dengar si pendek itu, Jisoo-a. Ayolah, ini baru pukul sepuluh." Jongin mencoba menarik tangan Jisoo. Mendapat gerutuan tidak terima dari Jihoon karena dipanggil pendek.

 

"Mau kuantar?" Sehun bertanya, mendapat pukulan main-main di lengannya dari Jongin.

 

"Nope," Jisoo melangkah dari himpitan kaki Jihoon, dan dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Jihoon keras-keras hingga pemuda itu menjerit sambil tertawa.

 

"Ya! Aku benar-benar sedang membantumu, Hong Jisoo!" Jihoon tak bisa mencegah Jisoo yang berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar.

 

"Masih saja keras kepala seperti dulu," gumam Seungcheol menatap punggung Jisoo.

 

Jihoon meringis, mengusap pinggang dan kakinya yang masih perih.

 

"Ambil ucapanku dengan serius. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanmu, _sedikitpun_."

 

Seungcheol percaya itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Hampir 30 menit, dan ia belum mendapatkan taksi. Jisoo merenggut kesal. Ia harusnya menuruti saran Jihoon untuk mendownload aplikasi taksi online untuk memudahkan hidupnya. Angin berhembus semakin dingin, sedangkan ia lupa membawa jaketnya. Great, Ia berdecak semakin kesal. Kenapa malam ini sepi sekali?! Bulan semakin tenggelam saat awan menyembunyikannya dan membuat rintikan hujan turun dengan sempurna.

 

Hujan.

 

Jisoo memundurkan langkah, tak ingin ujung sepatunya tersentuh oleh rintikan hujan.

 

"Seperti malam itu. Bukan begitu?"

 

Jisoo menyangka telinganya salah dengar. Namun saat lelaki itu berdiri di sampingnya dan mengirimkan harum ketenangan dan aroma parfumnya yang maskulin, ia memandang rintikan hujan dengan seksama. Membentuk senyuman tipis

 

"Malam itu juga hujan," ucap Seungcheol pelan. Jisoo diam. Tak mau menanggapi.

 

"Kau tidak mau menjelaskan padaku?" Seungcheol bertanya. Mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari saku celana.

 

"Apa?" Jisoo dengan berani membuka mulutnya.

 

"Maaf," Seungcheol berbisik.

 

Jisoo menggeleng. Ia yang harusnya meminta maaf. Bukan Seungcheol.

 

"Aku, _a-aku_ minta maaf!" Jisoo sadar jika suaranya bergetar menyedihkan. "Aku tidak mengejarmu karena aku tahu kau sangat marah." ujarnya dengan suara tersedat. "aku berpikir akan menjelaskannya saat kau sudah tidak marah. Saat kau _t-tidak..._ " _memandangku dengan mata menyedihkan itu lagi._

 

"Aku tidak marah," ujar Seungcheol tipis. "aku mencoba marah, tapi tidak bisa"

 

Jisoo merasa kakinya lemas. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang mulai kehabisan tenaga.

 

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku marah karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu nyaman lagi, hingga aku rasa aku harus benar-benar pergi." nadanya terdengar kacau. "bukan salahmu jika kau menyukai lelaki itu. Itu adalah salahku"

 

Jisoo ingin membantah, namun bibirnya terkunci rapat. Ia seakan menyatu dengan suara hujan yang menenangkan.

 

"Aku sangat sangat _sangat_ mencintaimu," ucap Seungcheol dengan lambat. Memaknai setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seungcheol tersenyum menghadap pada aroma hujan bercampur tanah yang lembut.

 

"Tapi itu pula yang menyebabkan aku harus pergi." Seungcheol kini menghadapkan wajahnya pada Jisoo. Mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Jisoo dengan sayang. Jari-jarinya bahkan hanya mengenai ujung rambut Jisoo, pertanda jika Seungcheol masih seperti dulu, berhati-hati saat menyentuhnya.

 

"Jangan pergi lagi!" Seru Jisoo. Kini matanya sudah panas dan pandangannya mengabur. Sosok Seungcheol hanya berupa bentuk abstrak yang Jisoo takut akan hilang jika ia berkedip.

 

Perkataan singkat itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Apa yang keluar dari bibir Jisoo adalah sebuah perintah mutlak yang akan dia lakukan. Bahkan jika bibir itu berkata untuk pergi. Maka Seungcheol akan pergi.

 

"Tidak akan," jawab Seungcheol. Membawa tubuh Jisoo mendekat dan memeluknya dengan canggung.

 

Dia hanya ingin mencintai Hong Jisoo, tak perlu balasan. Karena dia benar-benar mencintai Jisoo tanpa alasan. Jika ada alasan kemungkinan ia bisa pergi saat alasan itu sudah tak lagi ada pada Jisoo. Kejadian tujuh tahun lalu biar saja jadi pelajaran…jika ia memang berjodoh. Jisoo akan kembali padanya.

 

Bonusnya adalah… Jisoo juga mencintainya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply in love with Cheolsoo TT  
> might keep this up and make some cute drabble in the future!  
> Thank you for reading my fict!


End file.
